deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Neraya
''Common Statistics Race: Tallfellow Halfling Origin: Chondalwood Skin: dark and leathery as typical for people who live in the wilderness Hair: deep black with a blueish reflection in the sun Eye Color: dark grey Tatoo: an interlacing blue and purple tatoo on her upper arms General apperance: as a tallfellow halfling she doesn't like a human child, but like a 66 year-old elven child (equals a 9 year-old for humans) Age: 57, born in 23 Tarsakh, 1317 DR, year of the Wandering Wyrm Clothing: usually dark green, dark blue and black leather clothing that is functional and adapted to life in the woods Spoken Languages: Common, Halfling, Elven, Chondathan, Sylvan Deity: Yondalla (Halflings and those who have a very thorough understanding of the Halfling Pantheon might know that she actually worships Yondalla's aspect called Dallah Thaun) Mother: Sehynin, ranger of the Ghost Cat tribe, Ghostwise Halfling Father: Cormiel, shaman of the Swift Foot tribe, Wild Elf Class: wilderness rogue/innate spellcaster Her roguish abilities are more like a scout's, she does not pick pockets and has never had any contact with thieves guilds. Her spellcasting is an innate talent, a result of her mixed elven and ghostwise heritage. ''Base Ability Scores Strength: Her strength is slightly better than the average halfling, but equal to most medium sized folks. Dexterity: Her agility and speed is way better then all but the most dedicated and experienced rangers, the mixture of elven and halfling blood seeming to make this girl even better at this. Constitution: Her endurance and resilience is average for her race. Intelligence: Well spoken, smart and cunning, she is capable of holding complex conversations with scholars, but she does not measure up to a long-time scholar. Wisdom: Although quite observant, her common sense and willpower is comparable to most people of the world. Charisma: She is not a leader, but she likes to give insightful advice and can explain it well. She can be pretty stubborn without stomping on anyones toes while still insisting on her point of view. ''Background Neraya's parents had met during a trade between villages in the woods and had fallen in love. They tried to hide their relationship, knowing that their respective communities would not accept it. Neraya grew up with her mother, but with her slightly elvish features, many other children taunted her to be "from the fey". A bit later her strange "magical talent" was discovered and the ghostwise halflings demanded to know from her mother what was going on. With the truth out, they insisted that she'd be sent away as soon as she was capable of surviving on her own. The wise ones believed the telepathic talent of ghostwises combined with the innate magic of elves would have brought forth this "aberration" and kept telling this to everybody, showing her of as a warning, why races should not mix. So Neraya left as an adolescent, first she tried to live in her father's village, but the wild elves would not accept her, just like the halflings: the glances made Neraya sick, so she thought it was time to leave the woods entirely and get a glimpse of the world outside. As she set of, the infamous "halfling wanderlust virus" got hold of her and she took on the profession of mercenary-scout, while also helping out the temples of Yondalla, whenever they required a helping hand: Even if the halflings had "banned" her, she intended to show them otherwise, prove them wrong about her being an "aberration". She would make them ashamed for casting her out, she would never turn her back on any halfling or wild elf, even if they had. Those glares of accusation always haunted her, but she is certain, that one day these glares will turn away and those who had glared would be staring at their own feet, in shame! For 16 years she has traveled the continent, working here and there as a mercenary scout, gaining quite a bit of inside information about all kinds of groups and their ways of handling things, through the people she worked with. It shows how much mercenaries share information in traverns between employment: just by sitting in a tavern and listening one can gain a lot of information. ''Character traits: habits and behaviour Since Neraya was rejected by her own people, she considers the word "bastard" as a personal insult: she is a crossbreed and has been banished because of that, so she will have a strong reaction when hearing this word. She cherishes her freedom and is often willing to help free others without reward, which means that she hates slavers profoundly. She doesn't consider being sneaky or tricking opponents as unfair. She believes honor is a way for warriors to explain their lack of grace and wit. To justify forbidding smart and agile people to use their abilities against these "chevaliers", who are just too proud to admit their own weakness and lack of skill. Since she grew up in a big forest she is used to life in forests and has an affinity to woods similar to scout’s and rangers. Both her parent live in a tribe, so she has no real family name, as the tribal members usually use the tribe's name as a family name. ''Special Abilities (racial, class and anything else DMs might need to know) She is used to detecting traps and hazard even when walking at normal speed. (for DMs: tallfellows have the elven "Keen Sense") Her elven blood increases her live expectancy, like it does for half-elves, so the progession is: adult>40 ; middle>100 ; old>150 ; venerable>200. Her innate magic is due to her elven blood, it is "fey magic". She can detect magic at will. (for DMs: PnP Warlock level 2 ability) Innate magical tricks: - channel magical energy into a weapon she holds to strike somebody for extra magical damage - summon a cloud of mist that hides her and makes enemies tired - enhance her vision to see in darkness and see invisible creatures - hide and turn invisible at will (similar to pixies, but less powerful) Will get next: '' ''- teleport short distance while leaving a decoy illusion behind '' ''- make her shadow become alive and act of it's own accord '' ''- enhance her senses drastically, allowing her to pinpoint anybody standing in her vicinity (similar to animals, through smell, tremorsense, etc) Category:PC